Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character and fill out this form: '*Note: If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Leave your cats below here Tigerkit Name: Tigerkit Rank: Kit Appearence: Unusually striped tabby she-kit with ice-blue eyes (six moons old) Personallity: Kind and sweet History: She was found at the River by a warrior, when she was four moons old by her dead mother. Tigerkit is a half-clan kit. Family: Unknown half-broethers and half-sisters raised in another clan, mother dead warrior from another clan, father Unknown warrior from nightclan. Extras: Ready to be an apprintice. By: Cynderheart (talk) 15:36, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Lucario ✔ Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Lucario is a sleek sliver-like tom cat with little blue tins in his fur, along with sapphire blue eyes and a slender tail. Personality: Lucario is a cunning, intimidating, and somewhat vain tom who is always seeking for attention and trouble. He is also a troublemaker. History: Clanborn, but escaped to discover kittypet life and soon adapted to it being sheltered by kind twolegs. Family: N/A. Extras: N/A. --Blue's Lucario (talk) 20:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Ivyflower ✔ Rank: queen Appearance: Light grey pelt with white on her tail and paws. she got a grey mask over her face, and her eyes are sea-blue. Personality: Always very kind to her kit. Independant but kind of weak. Ivyflower is a optimist, when she is a kit everyone thought she will dead of Greencough but she survived. History: Clanborn. Ivyflower had a kit with a loner, and pretends her best friend Jayfeather is the father. When she was 4 moon she got Greencough, and close to death (but survived.), although she got really weak after that. Family:Dawnkit(kit) Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Pebblekit ✔ Rank:kit Appearance: he look exactly like her mother, Ivyflower, but smaller. Personality: Kind and warm. Really shy in front of strangers, but turns out to be funny, curious, and he is a optimist, too. History: Was actually a kit of a loner, but Dawnkit have no idea about the truth. He always thought that Jayfeather is his father. Family:Ivyfeather(mother), Jayfeather (thought to be father). Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Jayfeather ✔ Rank: warrior Appearance: Dark grey pelt with lighter grey stripes. He had dark brown eyes Personality:Brave, will do anything for his clan, intelligent and fast thinking, when he is angrey he becomes a bit cold and annoying. Jayfeather is a really good fighter. History:Clanborn. Ivyflower's best friend, only one who knows about the relationship between the loner and Ivyflower. He pretends to be her mate and Dawnkit's father. Family: N/A All three belong to EnderCursty (talk) 21:37, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 21:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Izakugo (Also referred to as Iza) ✔ '''Rank: Rogue/on-off kittypet Appearance: Fairly lithe tom with dusky brown fur and eyes the colour of drying blood. Personality:Iza is composed of a vast amount of masks, but usually primarily presents an acerbically friendly exterior to anyone who tries to make contact with him. When his main mask is put up, he resembles an exceptionally loyal, acerbic, kuudere cat who is incredibly determined to complete anything he's decided he'll do. When donning his mask, he also tends to be a cheapskate/miser (disliking to waste things or do anything that can be done an easier way), likes abusing loopholes, and is very optimistic, insightful and mischievous. His other masks include that of a courteous, naive, timid and intelligent character who is willing to do anything to achieve his own whims, or a polite, zealous character who is constantly smiling (both cheerfully and scarily), or an insensitive, surprisingly loyal, mostly uncooperative character with a love of fighting and an intense hatred of NightClan, etc. In truth, it's difficult to gauge what his true personality is, but he doesn't let that stop him. He rarely reveals anything about his past to anyone, and is known for getting rather desperate when pressed for information. History: He joined NightClan as a kittypet, but after an indefinite time there left because of undefined reasons. Any history before he joined NightClan and his activities after his disaffiliation is unknown, and he'd love to keep it that way. Family: Foster sister: Desscheazo Made + Approved by Sunwish ✔ Name: Sunwish Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sunwish is a golden-brown tom with dark blue eyes. He has thin, dense fur, and a long tail. Personality: Sunwish is fairly quiet- he's a loner at heart, and doesn't like partaking in unfair battles. He can be viewed as a serious tom. History: If a history like this isn't allowed, I'm willing to change it Sunwish was originally a loner going by the name of "Horizon". He joined the Clan out of desperation to try out a new life. Family: None --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|★ 'Shooting Stars' ★]] 20:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 20:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Akumu ✔ Name:Akumu Rank:Loner/rogue Appearance: Dark grey pelt with red ruby eyes. She is small to normal cat but she is actually turns out to be strong. Personality: Like to murder, espically like to look at her victim die painfully. Her laugh is Izaya-like(0.0). History: She is born in Deathclan but she left because she hates Star. She had a huge crash on Oyasumi but nobody knows about it. Family:none. ---EnderCursty (talk) 01:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) accepted ''GINGER who<3 you 02:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) The totally not an example cat, Examplepaw ✔ Name: Examplepaw Rank: Apprentice, former rogue. Appearance: Grey tom with orange eyes. Personality: Calm, respects authority, gets scarred easily. History: Rogue-born. Family: All dead! Made, approved, and future-killed by I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 05:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Tallheart ✔ Name: Tallheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tallheart is a handsome tom cat with jungle green eyes along with chocolate brown fur. He is also notably tall, as any she-cat would fall for him. Personality: Tallheart is a kind fellow, also being careful, honest, quiet, and shy. History: Clanborn. Family: N/A. --Guardian338 (talk) 16:32, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Approved! --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Maripaw ✔ Name: Maripaw.(Marigold is to long= =) Rank: apprentice. Appearance: orange pelt with blue eyes. Personality: Maripaw's personality is fairly hard to explain. When she was a kit she had a lot of imaginary friends and always in a hyper mode and... naive. After her parents died she was adopt by Pineheart, he had taught her many about life. Maripaw changed alot after the incident, now she is calm, quiet, sometimes a bit cold. Maripaw is quite precocious to normal cats, and sometimes mischievous. She is an idol/fan of Pineheart. (Kinda Mary Sue but NO! She is not a Mary Sue.) History: Her mother is a rogue and his father is a clancat. They died of a monster. Adopted by Pineheart afterwards. Family: Pineheart (Older Brother) Mentor: Pineheart Ender EnderCursty (talk) 21:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Before I approve this, who made it? --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Pineheart ✔ Name:Pineheart. Rank: warrior Appearance: Handsome grey tom with green emarld eyes. Personality: Quiet, calm, also precocious and cold. He is cold to most cats but who he loved. History: Clanborn, parents died in a battle, adopt Maripaw after because her life is almost exactly like his. Family:Maripaw. Apprentice:Maripaw Ender EnderCursty (talk) 21:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw✔ Rank: Appy Appearance: Slightly muscular dark gray tom with gray-green eyes. Personality: Cold, usually a jerk, but only really nice to a few cats. Mainly, a jerk. History: Unknown Family: Dreadpaw Apprentice/Mentor: None/None Dreadpaw ✔ Rank: Appy Appearance: Black tom with charming blue-green eyes and a warm-ginger "mask" around his eyes. Personality: Careful, but when he starts to know you, he becomes rather warm-hearted and open to what you want to say. History: Unknown Family: Shadepaw Appy/Mentor: None/None The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 17:12, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved!--''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Afterpaw ✔ Name: Afterpaw (Warrior:Aftershock) Rank: Appy Appearance: Light grey and black striped tom with dark orange eyes Personality: Weird,Careful, but when he starts to know you, he becomes rather warm-hearted and open to what you want to say. History: N/A Family: Unknown Appy/Mentor: None -Kitty Approved! --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 21:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Maplepaw ✔ Name: Maplepaw ''' '''Rank: Apprentice, formerly Kittypet Appearance: White with orange spots, some dark, and pretty forest green eyes Personality: Usually quite happy amd bright, but often gets really angry or upset. She quickly goes back to normal though. History: She used to be a kittypet, but ran away and found NightClan Family: N/A Hello my pretty. Come get some candy in my white van! 03:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Accepted! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Winterhearts kits ✔ Name: Mudkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Mud brown tom with light brown stripes and ears and Dark Brown paws and tipped tail. Personality: He is very Creative, He hates Agruements, He tells very good stories and He is good at fighting History: Born to WinterHeart This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Winxclubfan1 SummerKit Rank: Kit Appearance: Golden she-kit with white spots and iris eyes personality: cute fun loving but sometimes dark and lonely History: born to WinterHeart Family: Winterheart(mother) This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robinclawshe-cat Gorgekit: Rank:... What do you think, kit. Appearance: light brown pelt with dark stripes with Brown eyes. Personality: He is annoying but friendly. He likes playing with moss. Really like to follow a apprentice to hunt, but can't actually go outside. History: Born to Winterheart. Family: Winterheart(Mother) This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:EnderCursty Do it like this Flowerkit Rank: Kit Appearance: Shiny golden she-cat with Brown eyes Personality: She is a great singer, She hates the Dark and Silence History: Born to Winterheart Family: Winterheart (Mother) This cat goes to http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Winxclubfan1 Done by http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robinclawshe-cat All approved! --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 15:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Moonspirit ✔ Name: Moonspirit Rank: Warrior Appearance: Moonspirit's appearance is that of a handsome black cat. He has aqua blue eyes, with slim black midnight fur which glitters in moon. His paws are good when it comes to running and agility, knowing to dodge anything in his path and jump through the air gracefully. Personality: Moonspirit is a mysterious cat with a cold-heart. He doesn't talk a lot and is mean-spirited against strangers. Also fairly shy, he can be out-going when he talks to someone close to him. Mainly, he has a cold-heart and doesn't care about anything. History: Moonspirit has amnesia. The only thing he remembers is hitting a rock whilst in a battle, forgetting everything in his head. Family: Unknown. Extras: N/A --Psychic Dream (talk) 20:42, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Approved! -Crane Blazefur ✔ Name: Blazefur ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Beautiful amber she-cat with light blue eyes. She can often be found training with Sepia. Personality: Ready to take on prey, but shy around other cats. She rather would run away than fight, but one day she'll be ready to bring on the day. ' '''History: Little is known, other that she was part of the same clan Sepia came from. Since 7 cat years old, she has been spotted training with Sepia. She has since developed the "Dapple method". Sepia is now beginning to use it. ' '''Family: Sepia (adoptive mother) --Lapis Lazuli (talk) 22:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Brightpaw ✔ Name: Brightpaw ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Brightpaw is a small, skinny, lithe black she-cat with amber eyes, long fur, and soft paws. Personality: Brightpaw is very quiet, shy, and reserved. The only cats she isn't shy with is her family. However, if Brightpaw gets to know you well, she can be very talkative with you. ' '''History: Brightpaw is currently an apprentice. She was born in NightClan, like a regular Clan cat, with the name of Brightkit. She had two littermates, Icekit and Hawkkit (Brightkit was very close with Hawkkit, and still is, though training makes them not see each other very often). She received Bramblestripe as a mentor. ' '''Family: Brightpaw has two sisters named Icepaw and Hawkpaw, a mother called Sandheart, and a father called Swiftfoot. The rest of her family (aunts, cousins, etc.) are unknown. ~Berryfoot Approved! ''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 23:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Icepaw ✔ Name: Icepaw ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Icepaw is a hard-muscled, sleek gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and a white underbelly. Personality: Icepaw is friendly, kind, and caring. She enjoys making new friends, and likes to joke around a lot. Icepaw is also extremely intelligent. ' '''History: Icepaw is currently an apprentice. She was born in NightClan, like a regular Clan cat, with the name of Icekit. She received Squirrelbird as a mentor. ' '''Family: Icepaw has two sisters named Brightkit and Hawkkit, a mother called Sandheart, and a father called Swiftfoot. The rest of her family (aunts, cousins, ets.) are unknown. ~Berryfoot Approved! ''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 23:22, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hawkpaw ✔ Name: Hawkpaw ' '''Rank: Apprentice ' '''Appearance: Hawkpaw is a fluffy gray-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Personality: Hawkpaw is outgoing, stubborn, and feisty, the opposite of her sister, Brightpaw (though they are still very close, sorta like Squirrelflight and Leafpool)! Hawkpaw is also kind and caring. ' '''History: Hawkpaw is currently an apprentice. She was born in NightClan, like a regular Clan cat, with the name of Hawkkit. She had two littermates, Icekit and Brightkit (Hawkkit was very close with Brightkit, and still is, though training makes them not see each other very often). She received Leaftuft as a mentor. ' '''Family: Hawkpaw has two sisters named Icekit and Brightkit, a mother called Sandheart, and a father called Swiftfoot. The rest of her family (aunts, cousins, etc.) are unknown. ~Berryfoot Approved! ''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 23:22, January 12, 2014 (UTC) (I'll add Sandheart, Swiftfoot, Bramblestripe, Squirrelbird, and Leaftuft later, and I won't be roleplaying until they are approved.) ~Berryfoot Sandheart ✔ Name: Sandheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Sandheart is a slender, sleek, thick-furred pale gray tabby she-cat with a bushy tail, white paws, a nicked ear, and pale green eyes. Personality: Sandheart is a loyal NightClan warrior, and is willing to risk her life to save NightClan's little ones, especially for her three daughters. History: N/A Family: Sandheart's only known family members are her mate, Swiftfoot, and her three daughters, Icepaw, Brightpaw, and Hawkpaw. ~Berryfoot Swiftfoot ✔ Name: Swiftfoot Rank: Warrior Appearance: Swiftfoot is a large, lean pale ginger and white tabby tom with sliced ears, powerful shoulders, and big blue eyes. Personality: Swiftfoot is a brave and loyal NightClan warrior, though hehas a good sense of humor sometimes. That is hard to believe when he is in battle, though. History: N/A Family: Swiftfoot's only known family members are his mate, Sandheart, and his three daughters, Icepaw, Brightpaw, and Hawkpaw. ~Berryfoot Bramblestripe ✔ Name: Bramblestripe Rank: Warrior/Mentor Appearance: Bramblestripe is a sturdy dark brown tom with a stripe of darker fur running down his spine and pale amber eyes. Personality: Bramblestripe is a very wise and loyal cat. He is also a very good mentor to Brightpaw, making her one of the most skilled and strongest apprentices. History: Bramblestripe was born a rogue, with the name of Bramble. His curiosity made him discover NightClan, which he decided to join. He is now one of the most experienced warriors. Family: N/A ~Berryfoot Squirrelbird ✔ Name: Squirrelbird Rank: Warrior/Mentor Appearance: Squirrelbird is a skinny brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with white and ginger tabby splotches and dark green eyes. Personality: Squirrelbird is very nervous, jumpy, and frisky. She often has nightmares, and is afraid of battles. She is still a good mentor to Icepaw, though. History: N/A Family: N/A ~Berryfoot Leaftuft ✔ Name: Leaftuft Rank: Warrior/Mentor Appearance: Leaftuft is a black and white she-cat with green eyes and a scarred muzzle. Personality: Leaftuft is calm, patient, undemanding, and brave. She is very trusting, willing, and loyal. ''' '''History: N/A Family: N/A ~Berryfoot Winnie ✔ Name: Winnie Rank: Loner Appearance: Winnie is a she-cat who has a big, soft furry coat, which is suitable for her to keep warm. Also, her paws are very smooth and soft, easy for her to run on. Her pelt is silver with sapphire, ocean blue eyes, along with pointed ears. Winnie's fur is known to gleam in the midnight sky. She is notably one of the most beautiful she-cats around. Unfortunately, one of her eyes is blind from abuse of a past twoleg owner. History: Winnie was born as a kit in a twoleg home. Her twoleg owner would abuse her physically once a day, which she became very weak from. Unfortunately, her left eye became blind from abuse. Luckily, local animal policeman came by and took Winnie from her owner, putting her in an adoption center. She was stuck there for two years, but one day a nice old lady, whose named was Bessie, came by and adopted her happily. Winnie loved Bessie so much and always wanted to be around her. Sadly, Bessie died from cancer, where Winnie once again became lonely. She was more sad of when she got abuse, as she loved Bessie so much. Winnie now walks around the fields near NightClan camp, not knowing warriors lurk inside it. Personality: Winnie is a really kind young she-cat who loves company of a nice twoleg. She is very frightened of things and is very shy. Normally, she hides in corners if trouble comes by. Being really neurotic, she realizes on herself but needs company of someone to be loved by. Family: N/A Extras: N/A -- Blastoisestar 18:09, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Berryheart ✔ (yeah, let's make six she-cats and be PROUD XD) Name:Berryheart Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior Personality: Snappy, cold-hearted she-cat. Her temper is short, but when she reaches her limit, she apologizes quickly. She's more of a remote she-cat, but never means her sharp comments. She cares about her pelt, how she looks, and how good she is, and cringes when insulted. When her beloved sister died, she started to get angrier and angrier, and sometimes she would even zone out from reality and think about her sister. Description: Cream-colored she-cat with rosy eyes. Her tail is longer than most, and her fur is short, so she hates water. Rose-shaped white streaks float across her pelt, making her a beauty. Family: Bramblepaw (see below, brother) History: Clan-born, but mother was a rogue, now dead Extras: nah ~made by Firey Bramblepaw ✔ Name:Bramblepaw Rank:Apprentice Personality: Kind, caring tom, the opposite of his older sister. His other sister, had died, but he only felt regret. Nowadays, he's more of a sad tom, not socializing, but acknowledges the speaker when spoken to. He's more polite than Berryheart, and hopes to be a good warrior one day. He's always dreamed of being the best, but his hunting skills aren't great, and he isn't much of a good fighter. Description: Brown and black tabby with amber glowing eyes. Darker streaks run through his pelt, and his tail has black rings. He has a long tail like this sister, and his fur is longer, which also means he isn't that scared to be in water. Family: Sister, Berryheart(see above) History: Born Clan-born, mother was a rogue, but she died Extras: Dreams about having a good mate one day. ~Made by Firey Viper ✔ Name: Dismay Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dark fur, hazel eyes, no tail, and a scar on his forehead. Personality: Tends to be very emotive. History: A once successful assassin, he lost it all in an accident that leaves him scarred for life, with no reputation at all. Family: Deceased WildViper009 -Creator. Ripple ✔ Name: Ripple Rank: Rogue Description: Jet black tabby with glowing yellow eyes. His tail is long, and his fur is longer than most, allowing him to swim faster. Personality: Closed in from the outside word, Ripple doesn't talk much, but his temper is horrible, and he snaps a lot. He doesn't ever apologize, and he doesn't care who he faces, it almost always ends in a fight. He isn't good with words, ever since he made his love mad and she ran off, ending up getting hit by a monster, therefore killing her. History: His mother was a Clan cat, but he didn't stay in NightClan. His brothers and sisters live in the Clan, though he doesn't know who. He stays independent, and as a kit, was never a socializing cat. He loved a she-cat rogue for a long time, but one time he misspoke, causing her to be hit by a monster. Ever since, he had closed himself off from the outside world, and was just a tom who didn't talk a lot, and had a bad temper. Extras: None ~Firey Approved -- Rainy User Talk Blog 02:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Grey ✔ Name: Grey Rank: Loner Appearance: A thinly framed Russian Blue, with short granite grey fur, and inquisitive emerald eyes. Personality: Grey is tranquil, but intelligent. He can be shy around strangers, acting cold and unfriendly, but is known amongst friends for his loyalty. He keeps himself to himself, and this can lead to him being untrusting of others. History: An-ex Kittypet, he escaped, and ended up falling into the wilderness. At first, he struggled to survive, but eventually became accustomed to the way of the wilds. Family: None known. --Thebabylonproject (talk) 21:14, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Approved -- Rainy User Talk Blog 02:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Lily ✔ Name: Lily Rank: Loner Appearance: White Persian with amethyst eyes. She has a scar on her back. Personality: Quite shy, but can be stubborn. History: Lily was originally a kittypet, but escaped and winded up being a loner. Family: None. Lapis Lazuli (talk) 15:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ACCEPTED ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Clawface ✔ Name: Clawface Rank: Warrior Appearance: Large tawny tabby tom with a flattened nose and a long, sweeping plume of a tail. He has amber eyes. Scars crisscross his face. He is deaf in his right ear. He has one long tooth that barely shows when his mouth is closed. His claws are long and sharp, and are white in color. He has multiple nicks in his deaf ear, and only a couple in his left. Personality: Being a sadist, Clawface takes enjoyment from the pain of others. He has violent mood swings, going from angry to neutral then back to angry in seconds. He can be easily provoked, but he often keeps calm. He is a ferocious battler, and is willing to kill to defend his Clan. He may have one deaf ear, but that doesn't keep him from having the sharpest senses of any cat. His voice always comes out as a growl, no matter his mood. He is icily calm, and his harsh amber gaze can make even the most strong-hearted warrior flinch away. He is bold, brave, and daring, challenging opponents others wouldn't even think of fighting. He is reckless as well, often fighting before thinking. Family: Rogues; Most likely dead. History: Clawface started out as a kit named Tawnykit. After being slashed across the face by a badger when he sneaked out of camp to play, his mother demanded that Stormstar changed his name before she and his father left the Clan. Clawkit was given to another queen, but he was scarred because of his parents leaving him. As an apprentice, he was fighting a loner when the loner slashed over his eyes, leaving long slashes over his eyes. He defeated the loner, ran back to camp, and got the slashes treated. He grew even more upset, which led to him having sudden and unexpected mood changes (he often thought that other cats would turn on him and fight him). After a long apprenticeship, he finally became a warrior. The Clan calls him one of the most loyal warriors in the Clan, due to his brave and daring personality. Extras: Nope By The things we lost in the fire fire fire 23:42, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Accpted~ ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Wishsong ✔ Name: Wishsong Rank: Warrior Personality: Shy, kind, innocent, forceful, and very insisting. Appearance: Pretty pale gray-silver she-cat with petite paws, and a fluffy tail. She has an unusual ashed gray crescent moon shape on her forehead. She has a pale purple eye and a icy blue one. Family: Mother: Unknown Kittypet, Father: Unknown Rogue, Sister: Unknown presumed deceased History: Born as a kittypet known as Glimmer. She found the clan because a group of rogues kidnapped her an some other young kittypets when they were all little and sent them to live in the forest to see who could survive the longest. She stumbled upon a patrol when she was weak and hungry and they took her in. She always wishes on stars to hope that she could just go home so they named her Wishpaw and she became an apprentice at the age of 7 moons. Extras: She is sorta based off Glimmer from The Hunger Games. ~Cinderflight<3 ACCEPTED ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Beachpaw ✔ Name: Beachpaw Rank: Apprentice Personality: Kind, caring but will defend her clan with all her strength. Appearance: Sandy coloured she-cat with bright sapphire eyes. Family: Unknown, adopted mother, Sepia History: Clanborn. Mentor: Sepia Approved. Please leave your signature next time. -- Rainy Talk Blog 03:55, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Luke Name: Luke Rank: rogue Appearance: a sandy-blondish tom with sea-green eyes and a white scar over his left eye Personality: to a lot of cats, he is very laid-backed and caring. When he has a problem, he just sits back and relax until it goes away! He can help with other cats' problems, too. His other part, mostly to the cats that treat him badly, he is ruthless and cold. He won't tolerate those cats and could snap at any moment near them. Family: Unknown History: left the clan because of his temper Extras: he got his scar from a fight with another cat Fire-types and Red (talk) 15:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) sorry, have to decline this, you have over eight cats. :c lıllı((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|))))lıllı 14:29, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Kage Name: Kage (Goes by Cloudheart in the clan) Rank: Loner/Rogue (Poses as a warrior) Personality: He is vain and power-hungry, yet also persuasive and talkative. Kage may be sinister and selfish, yet he is also cunning and sophisticated. With his main goal being leadership, Kage can be charismatic at times, always willing to keep spirits up with a well placed speech. His allies get treated well, due to the fact that the entire ordeal would be harder if he was on his own. So, you can think of him as a con man, playing everyone to get what he wants. Appearance: Kage is a white tom with pale blue eyes. Family: Deceased History: He was born with his brother, the only two kits in their parents' only litter. Kage was always considered the runt, leading to him staying indoors more than his brother. As they grew up, his brother became the family favorite, leading Kage to become jealous. So, one day before his brother's warrior ceremony, Kage met him at the stream. Faking an air of love, Kage congratulated his brother on the accomplishment. Making his way closer to his brother, he pushed him off of the edge. Thinking that it was a game, his brother smiled and attempted to get back on shore. Kage reached towards his brother's head, and shoved it into the water, drowning him. The death of his brother caused his parents a great deal of grief, eventually leading to their death. Though he still stayed in the clan, it was simply as a cover. I mean, if he wanted to eventually become leader of NightClan, he had to be in NightClan. He was, in reality, a rogue. Or, should I say, a rogue leader. Yes, he became leader of a rogue group. So, he now plots, determined to become leader. Extras: He has a British accent. I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 16:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 00:25, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Snowfur Name: Snowfur Rank: Apprentice Personality: Quite friendly, but can be hot-headed. Appearance: White fur, green left eye, blue right eye. She has a silver stripe on her back that glimmers in moonlight. Family: Sepia (Foster mother), Beachpaw (Sister) History: Used to be part of a small clan that merged with Nightclan. Extras: None Lapis Lazuli (talk) 17:39, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Approved. lıllı((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|))))lıllı 14:29, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Amberstripe Rank: Warrior Personality: She is kind,but is slightly short-tempered and will snap if anybody tries to push her into doing things for them. Appearance: Amber fur,rippling darker tabby stripes,and emerald eyes. Family: Deceased History: Clanborn Extras: None The newest person who barged in on this wiki Can you add more info on this cat? lıllı((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|))))lıllı 14:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Eqinx Name:Eqinx Rank: Loner/Rouge Personality: Courageous, Bold, Strong, Doesn't like it when you mention his old owner or parents and he loves the feel of leather. Appearance: Black Cat with maroon streaks in his fur. Red eyes. Has a kunai attached to string like a necklace for a weapon and black leather little kitty boots. :3 Family: Unknown History: Used to have an owner named Zora who became an adventurer and let Eqinx go free so he didn't get hurt on the adventures. Him and his owner used to live in the castle Dragna. He never knew his parents because he was abandoned after birth but he was found and raised by his old owner Zora. Extras: Black leather kitty boots on paws(making him unable to use his claws) And a kunai on a string as a necklace type thing that he uses as a weapon. Zora Drakeheart At Your Service approved. lıllı((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|))))lıllı 14:30, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Sagekit Name: Sagekit Rank: Kit Appearance: Sagekit is a short-haired brown tom with blue eyes. Personality: Sagekit is arrogant, cares only about himself and is a bully. He enjoys putting others down and/or making them upset. He thinks he has more friends than he actually does. He thinks everyone loves him, but doesn't actually realise that his "friends" are only around him because they are scared to say they don't like him, because of his short temper. Sagekit has a short temper and gets angry a lot. He gets a little violent when he's angry, which is usually taken out on another kit. Family: Mother (status unknown) History: His mother abandoned him when he was a moon old and he was found by NightClan cats near a bush. You have been tangled... in the frost 07:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Accepted~ :3 Jadefeather :Name: Jadefeather :Rank: Warrior :Appearance: long-furred bicolor black and white she-cat with light, almost jade green eyes. :Personality: Although brave and loving, Jadefeather has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. She is completely unaware of her narcolepsy, possibly never sleeping by her own choice, and only makes it into her nest with the help of her family. She is forgetful, and constantly gives herself reminders before she forgets. Jadefeather is a very enthusiastic cat, and likes to keep up a positive attitude for the rest of her clanmates. She is a complete optimist. :History: She was born at the beginning of leaf-bare, as the only kit of her litter, in the NightClan nursery. :Family: Unnamed mother, deceased. Unnamed father, deceased. :Extras: She's slightly based off of Jade Harley from Homestuck. 04:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) sorry - have to decline, over the cat limit (argh this is so hard) lıllı((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|))))lıllı 14:31, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Demisepaw :Name: Demisepaw :Rank: Apprentice :Appearance: He is a sleek black tom with three horizontal stripes to the right of his head and yellow eyes. Demisepaw has a rather thin complex. He has tufted, triangular ears and long limbs, and his fur has a healthy shine to it. Demisepaw has narrow, yellow eyes, the yellow being a darker shade around the pupils. His tail is long and, like the rest of his body, thin. His face is shaped like a triangle, and has four white whiskers on each side of his muzzle. He has black fur, with three white stripes on the right to his head that connects to his right eye, which he greatly dislikes due to the lack of symmetry. :Personality: Demisepaw is obsessed with symmetry- he fusses over every little mistake and the smallest unsymmetrical mistake that he makes will send him into an emotional tantrum. If there is an unsymmetrical mistake, he'll attempt to fix it, even before the ensured safety of his clan. His obsession with symmetry can throw him off task, and because of this, he may sometimes forget about doing what he's supposed to do and either correct an unsymmetrical error or wonder at the symmetry of something else. He hates it when other cats mention his three white stripes, the most notable of his body, as they're unsymmetrical. Because of this, he can be very hard on himself, often calling himself "useless, asymmetrical garbage". Apart from his obsession with perfection and symmetry, Demisepaw is a calm, stern cat, obedient and willing to take out his leader's orders. However, his obsession is so great that he'll, despite his usually mature and calm demeanor, will break down into childish fits. Although he doesn't have much of a trouble socializing with other cats, Demisepaw is somewhat introverted, often working on tasks and training on his own and not training as much with his mentor. He is overly mature for his age when he's not focused on perfection. At times, he's a bit sarcastic. :History: Born as a kittypet, along with his older brother, he took his name after his father, Death. Because of this, he was usually referred to as "Cat". He then chose to leave his soft kittypet life and became a loner for some time, before becoming an apprentice at NightClan. He changed his name to Demisepaw. :Family: Father: Death :Extras: He's based off of Death the Kid from Soul Eater (duh) 04:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) sigh I want to approve this one. sorry, declined. lıllı((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|))))lıllı 14:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan